


Only mine

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, dick and dami are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Dick, being your best friend, helps you and damian spice things up during a dry patch. He knows exactly how to make damian do what you want.





	Only mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourites

You dont know how it came to this situation but there you were. Damian on his usual side, dick on the other. Their hands wrapped around your waist pulling you close as you watched their mouths fight against each other in front of you. You watched their tongues tie for dominance, both trying but after a minute Damian takes lead. He pushes dick's chest down so he is laying against the head board behind you now. His hands instantly go to your ass and rub wide, slow circles. 

"Rules" Damian takes a breath and holds his hand up to pause. 

"This-" his fingers smack between your legs, drawing more wetness out. 

"Is mine" he rubs your clit softly while kissing your shoulder. As soon as you felt the tiniest bit of working pleasure he pulls away leaving you whining. His fingers go to his lips, sucking off what you gave him while moaning at the taste. 

"And MY name is the only one i want coming out of your mouth, got it?" He slaps your cheek lightly making you flinch. He softens and leans in kissing your red skin. 

"Only mine beloved" he whispers, pulling your lips to his in a soft passionate kiss. You and dick look at each other and nod back at him in agreement. 

"Excellent! Now what do you say we show Grayson just how well taught your mouth is" he pulls 

\- YESTERDAY -

"The way he looks at you sometimes (y/n)" dick tells you. You had met him for lunch in Blüdhaven because work brought you there for the week. Damian was dealing with Wayne business and would meet you tonight at the hotel so you had some time to kill anyway.  
It had been a month since you had last seen dick. He and you were close so it made you sad to not have him around as much. Thats why you jumped at the opportunity to go to blüdhaven for 6 days. 

"He loves me, at least i would hope" you joke, earning a face from dick. 

"Oh stop, you know he does. He tells you every two seconds. PLUS the fact that he cant stop from touching you when your around each other gives another hint" he laughs. Your cheeks blush at the thought of last time you had been at a gala. Bruce had everyone there, it was bigger than normal so that meant more boring than normal. Damian couldn't keep his hands off you the entire night. You ended up leaving early just to go fuck. And when you left your eyes met with dicks in a knowing glare. 

"How are things with you two...you know" he wiggled his eye brows. 

"Good, what can i say, he never disappoints" you laugh not getting to into detail. You and dick were a lot closer than anyone else so he already knew extreme details of you and Damian's sex life. He was the first one you told and the first one you always went to. He and you frequently discussed his boyfriends and girlfriends also. 

"Oh come on, has he been okay? I know the past few missions bruce had him on were pretty tough. And you guys are only 19, i cant imagine how he deals with it with you" he pushes. You loved that dick cared so much, you only wished you could show him you cared to some how. 

"Yeah...i guess, he has been really sweet lately. Not that its a bad thing, because when he is passionate, it shows and it FEELS amazing" you pause to catch yourself. You didnt want to get all hot and bothered thinking about it here. Your cheeks blushed pink and you looked down before continuing. 

"But...its been a while since he has been rough, you know, like dominating. I kinda miss it" dick nods, listening to your problem. 

"Its like, recently, he is afraid i will break or something" you finish. 

"Well, maybe if he thought he had a little competition, or someone challenging him, it would make him a little more...motivated to claim you" he smirks. 

"What are you thinking..." you would know that look anywhere. 

-NOW-

You sunk down on your knees, leaning over his hips. Damian had a hand in your hair as you took dick in your hand. You pumped slowly, looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

"Go on" Damian pushes you down on dick, taking his head just past your lips and letting go, leaning back.  
He watches you deep throat and swallow as much of him as you can until pulling back out and doing it again.  
You gasp for breath and moan around him. Dicks hand reaches out for you but is quickly being pinned back down. 

"Dont touch yet" damian demands. Dick looks at you with knowing eyes and smirks. His dominance is defiantly showing. Dick knew how much pleasure you were getting from it. 

"Go on beloved, take everything Grayson gives you" he smooths a hand over your hair and back, gently rubbing your ass as you're bent over.  
Dick is gasping and groaning as his muscles tense and he cums without warning in your mouth, spilling down your throat.  
You follow damians orders and swallow it all, not spilling a drop. 

"Good girl" he coos. Dick rests his head back, looking at you through hooded eyes. 

"What do you say Grayson, i believe you owe her" Damian directs his attention to between your legs. You moan as his finger circle your clit again, bringing his hand up to dicks lips and pushing then into his mouth. Both of their eyes flutter shut at the feeling.

"I believe so" dick nods before getting up, switching you places until his body was over yours, heading further down by the second. He left open kisses down your body, Damian's lips trail closely behind.  
Dick kissed your clit gently before sucking it between his lips. You cry out, gripping Damian's hand over your chest and arch your back.  
His tongue roams randomly, in and out and around your clit in no particular pattern. His hands came around your legs and scratched your thighs down all the way making you groan. You looked at him with realisation, knowing what he was doing. 

"Oh god" you play into it. Dick getting obscenely more rough with his task, pulling loud pants and moans out of you. You could feel Damian stiffening next to you.  
He didn't like to be challenged. Especially when it came to dominating. He liked being alpha, hell, he was alpha. He was almost as tall as bruce now, broad shoulders, thick muscles. He toward over you and dick in size and shape and it gave him confidence. And now that dick was challenging that, it would be only moments of his outburst and your stomach clenched at the thought. 

"My turn" dick was being ripped from your body and replaced with Damian's thick hands. He didnt go to you, he brought your body up to him, locking his arms around your hips and thighs, pulling you up to his mouth, devouring you. Your nails clenched and dug into his skin as you cried out. Dick had taken a place next to your neck, kissing and sucking. 

"Oh-Damian, oh god" you would have been all over the place, shaking and moving around, but his arms held to you him tightly. Bruises would surely take place tomorrow. But thats exactly what you wanted. 

"Be loud for him, let him know just how good his tongue feels" dick praised in your ear, encouraging your moans. 

"Fuck, its so good, ugh" you pant. Your stomach clenches and you cum over his tongue. He drinks it down but doesnt stop there. His arms wrap around you, pulling you up over his shoulder. He held you down tight against his face, practically buried inside you. His tongue reached new depths, sucking amd biting along with his movements.  
     You jerk forward and try to push off him because you were overly sensitive. No luck. He held you still, milking another orgasm out of you, instantly after your last. Your body shook and you felt as you could faint. It was so much pleasure it hurt.  
       He gently laid you down to his side, wiping his mouth on his arm before bringing dick in for a wet kiss, sharing your taste between their tongues. 

"Damn dami" dick smiled when he pulled away. They both looked at your tired body under them, hands softly roaming. 

"We arnt done yet baby" dick smirks, pulling you up to sit with them. 

"I wanna fuck you" he kisses you quickly and laughs into it. 

"While i have the chance" you felt a sudden burst of second energy at his words and you perk up. Damian's fierce glare draws your attention and you grab his hand, rubbing yourself with his fingers and moaning into his chest. 

"Only yours" you remind him and his body loosens. He pulls your body up to him in a kiss before jerking away suddenly and groaning. Dick had a large hand wrapped around Damian's hard cock, pumping roughly.  

"Ready loves?" Dick asks with a charming smile. You both nod and fix your bodies so it was an easy access for both men.  
       Dicks fingers move at a slow pace inside you, working you open for him. Damian is pulling you down onto him a second later. His hips forced upward, starting a brutal pace. It wasnt until you felt dicks fingers being taken away with a whimper and a thick head piercing through, that your attention is drawn  from Damian. 

"Beloved, you are so incredible. Your body is to die for" Damian moans, biting at your shoulder.  
      You have never felt so full than that moment with your best friend and boyfriend ravishing you together. They set a rough pace, pushing into you at the same time, hitting all the right places. The pleasure was almost to much. You groaned and yelled so loud your throat stung.  
      Grayson kissed your neck from behind, moving your hair to the side, pulling slightly. 

"You are so fucking hot (y,n)" he groans in your ear, making chills run down your spine.     
       He thrusts up deeper than before, hitting a certain part that made you melt. Your back arched and you cried out at the sudden pleasure. He cums in your ass, hot and thick, making you shake. 

"Dick!" damains body goes ridged at your cry and you instantly know why. One rule was that only HIS name was to be said by you. You almost smirk at the thought of what he will do next.  
      Dick pulls out and lays next to you, recovering. He gives you a smirk from the side, knowing what you've done. 

"Beloved..." Damian stills inside of you, making you whine in protest. His hand comes to your throat and in an instant you are flipped to your back, his weight resting over you. 

"W-wha" you tried to get out under his grip but if was just to tight. 

"only MINE!" He nearly yells as he slams into you. His rough hands gripping your hips in a bruising state. He pounds into you and you cry out, your chest pushing against his. 

"Damian, oh god, Dami-" you yell his name over and over as you cum all over him. He doesn't stop, he uses your body to chase his own end. His hips slamming against yours  brutally. 

"Fuck-" he curses as he shoots into you, warm cum spilling out.  
      He stills, head resting on your chest as you catch your breath. He slowly pulls out and stands you up. He cleans off the cum that is running down your legs and brings you to his chest once more. 

"You are my everything beloved" he whispers into your neck, kissing softly. 

"I love you Damian Wayne" you bring his lips to your in a sweet kiss, only broken by the sound of Grayson snoring from the bed. You both laugh at the sight of the oldest robin laying naked, mouth slightly open, snoring. He looked so adorable, you just wanted to cuddle up next to him. 

         Damain helped you get your underwear back on, along with his shirt. He growled and smirked possessively at the look of you in it. He runs his hands down your side and stops at your ass. 

"Was it good?" He rubs slightly. You wince from the feeling of being overly sore already and he smiles. 

"Ill take that as a yes" he pulls you down into the bed between him and grayson. You cuddle up, head resting on dick's chest, damian pushing against your back. His head behind you, breath fanning your neck, giving you chills. You turn slightly to share a last sweet kisses with him before you feel his body relax, he was asleep.  
        You press a kiss to grayson chest and silently thank him for all he has done. He was truly the best friend you could as for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
